Haido
was a warlord who was searching for the Stone of Gelel vein, and was the main antagonist in Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel. History Haido had bought the Book of Gelel from a merchant overseas, and used it to look for the Gelel vein for powers to rule the world, which led him and his knights to where the vein rests. He and his subordinates, Fugai, Kamina, and Ranke, attacked Temujin's village (although Temujin didn't know about it at the time). The reason Haido attacked Temujin's village was to obtain the stone of Gelel, which he believed was in Temujin's village. He killed everyone in the village, including Temujin's parents. When he found Temujin, however, he saw potential in the boy and took him as his underling. Haido trained Temujin to become his minion and help him to find the Vein of Gelel. Personality Haido was a warlord, seeking to conquer the world by seeking the Vein of Gelel, which would allow him to heal any wound and become all-powerful. He was willing to kill anyone who got in his way, even his own comrades. He was very deceptive, able to fool Temujin into believing his parents had been murdered by other attackers and not him, then making Temujin his minion. He was even able to fool others into believing he sought to create a utopia with the Vein of Gelel, when he really sought the Veins for his own evil purposes. He was very arrogant, believing his abilities to be vastly superior to that of his enemies. In his false persona, he seems to be a soft-spoken and kind man who detested violence, an example shown when he demanded Temujin not to fight Naruto when the former tried to get the latter to unveil his ability, and was dedicated to his dream of an utopia to create a world where the weak were no longer oppressed and no wars were fought, even seeming saddened by the sacrifices needed to achieve this dream. Abilities Due to the powers granted by the stone of Gelel embedded inside him, Haido was a very formidable opponent. When he transformed into his greyish humanoid form, his abilities became vastly enhanced. He was able to take on several of Naruto's clones with ease. The form granted Haido great strength, allowing him to easily crush the stone of Gelel, beat Naruto in hand to hand combat and sending him flying into a wall in one punch. It also gave him amazing speed, able to move from one spot to another in a flash, similar to the Body Flicker Technique. Haido had four dark red orbs floating over his back. From the orbs came four black strips made of a strange material. The black strips could be used as tentacles to allow him to fly or levitate. The black strips could also be turned into a strange liquid like material and morphed into any shape Haido pleased. They could even turn into stone pillars to defend him from attacks. His main abilities came from his Gelel stone. With it he could blow up objects without touching them and activate a laser of Gelel energy that could pierce anything, which can be increased to become a more powerful energy blast. With the enhancements of the Gelel Vein, Haido's regenerative powers, which were already powerful enough with the stone in his body, raised to the point of healing his twisted limbs, even his neck; only when he was dealt a fatal blow to the heart was he defeated. Synopsis Haido and his minions made their base of operations in a massive moving castle. Within the castle, Haido began to transform the children from Temujin's village, who he had kept alive for this purpose alone, into armoured soldiers using a mysterious Gelel energy source. The armoured soldiers appeared to be nothing but lifeless minions, serving Haido's every whim, which is what Haido had intended. From there, Haido continued his search for the Vein of Gelel, and learned that the stone was somewhere in the Land of Wind. Haido sent an army of armoured soldiers to the shores of the Land of Wind. The soldiers did battle with the country's guardians, but were pushed back when Gaara and his allies interfered. However, the armoured soldiers retreated to their battleships just of the shore and fired upon Gaara's group. While his minions searched for the Vein of Gelel, Haido remained in his castle. He later meets Naruto Uzumaki, who was brought to the castle by Temujin. Temujin attempts to fight Naruto to get him to show Haido his power, but Haido stops the fight, saying that fighting is wrong. Haido explains his dream of a utopia to Naruto and the history of the land where he and Temujin came from. He then asks Naruto to join them in their search for the Vein of Gelel, which he says will end all war, but Naruto kindly declines. Later, Haido sends Temujin to capture Kahiko, who knows where the Vein of Gelel is. Temujin succeeds and uses Gelel energy to lead Haido's castle to the ruins that lead to the Vein. Once at the ruins, Haido's castle begins to drill into the earth, allowing Haido to enter the ruins. Before Haido can proceed, however, he is stopped by Shikamaru Nara, who uses his shadow possession justsu to hold Haido in place. Haido asks Naruto Uzumaki, who was also at the ruins if Shikamaru is one of his friends. It is here that Haido reveals his true intentions to Naruto. Meanwhile, Kahiko says that Haido will never see the Vein of Gelel and activates the platform that he and Temujin are standing on, sending them down to the underground chamber. After activating a flash bomb to free himself from Shikamaru, he glides down to the platform and easily knocks Naruto out of the way, sending his crashing into a wall. He then tells his minions to remain on the surface while he enters the inner ruins alone. Haido is then seen with two armoured soldiers, using the Gelel stone in his hand to blast a hole into the sacrificial chamber where Kahiko and Temujin are. Haido explores the ruins, searching for the key to the Vein and finally finds it. When Nerugui, the ferret attacks Haido to stop him, the ferret is blasted back by Haido who sees that a shard of Gelel was in the ferrets mouth. He orders Temujin to kill Kahiko but Temujin refuses, saying that that's far enough. When Haido prepares to kill Kahiko himself Naruto enters the room and saves him. Haido orders Temujin to kill them both but Temujin refuses again. Haido finally reveals himself as the killer of Temujin's parents, saying that he was a fool for not seeing through Haido's trickery. Haido undergoes a monstrous transformation using the Stone of Gelel and then uses his Gelel Laser to blast a hole through Temujin, and take his stone. He tosses Temujin aside but before he can proceed, he is stopped by Naruto. Haido fights Naruto, who is unable to defeat Haido. With his new powers, Haido is easily able to overpower Naruto, who urges Temujin to help. Naruto uses his Rasengan to blast Haido into the ceiling, but the roof where Haido hit collapses, revealing the Vein of Gelel. Haido uses the the Stone of Gelel in his hand to heal himself from the Vein of Gelel. Just as Haido is about to finish Naruto and Temujin, the armoured soldiers interfere, saving Naruto and Temujin. Haido says that they must have regained their own wills, but that it does not matter. As Haido recharges his stone for a final attack, Temujin rises and helps Naruto create the Gelel Rasengan, while Naruto's shadow clone creates the Demon Fox Rasengan in Naruto's other hand. Naruto uses the Demon Fox Rasengan to destroy Haido's Gelel stone and hits Haido's chest with the Gelel Rasengan. Haido is blasted back, smashing into the Key to the Vein. Hoping to heal himself, Haido raises his arm, but ended up having his stone destroyed by the Demon Fox Rasengan. After the large impact by Naruto's Rasengan, he dies and his body is crushed by rocks. Trivia * Haido like his three minions, seemed to be based on a famous Hollywood monster, in this case Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde, especially with his first appearance resembling a gentleman priest in both appearance and manner of speaking, and then transforming into a demonic humanoid who had a power hungry and bloodthirsty personality with the use of the Vein of Gelel. This is similar to the gentleman doctor Henry Jekyl who drinks a formula to become the sadistic and deformed Edward Hyde.